Healing Old Wounds
by NoLongrInUse
Summary: An Espeon with an abusive owner suffers beatings day to day, she wonders if she'll ever escape. An opportunity appears when she crosses paths with an Umbreon in the woods, he helps her escape and runs with her from impending danger. As they seek safety a bond grows between them, blossoming into something more.
1. Chapter 1 - Backstory and Fresh Wounds

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 1 - Backstory & Fresh Wounds

'I _had_ to get away', I thought desperately before I was kicked in the side, sending a wave of pain through my body. I gasped for air, my lungs were on fire. Tears filled my eyes. A man, a man who I thought I trusted, glared down at me as I writhed in agony. I saw dark spots in my line of vision before I blacked out.

It was against the law to abuse Pokémon, but that didn't stop my trainer from doing so. It was a felony, the highest crime you could commit. My trainer was smart though, he bribed me with food and water so I wouldn't tell. He would also almost never let me out of the house, not like other trainers did. My master would beat me up if I ever tried to escape and he found me, too.

I am Xavia, an Espeon. My trainer found me in the forest as an Eevee. He caught me and took me to his home. I was cared for like any trainer could for their beloved Pokémon, until I evolved. My master wanted a Sylveon, so he pampered me with affection to win over my love. I didn't return it and evolved into an Espeon. I remember the face he made once I had finished my evolution, pure rage and disappointment.

"No! I didn't want some stupid purple cat, you're useless to me!" I remember him screaming before he slapped me across the face.

Pain flared up on my side and I woke up, breathing heavily and wincing at my side. There stood my trainer, nudging the side he had kicked me on with his boot, "Get up," he said with a annoyed tone in his voice. I took a deep breath and got on my paws with the remaining strength I had. If I don't listen, I'll get beat again, I can't go through another beating in the same day. "We're going to the forest, the people here are getting suspicious of me so I'm taking you out for a walk, to show I'm a good trainer. I am, right?" He looked down at me, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. I quickly nodded to please him, it was normal for me to rarely talk. He had broken me, I didn't have the strength to speak a word to him.

He grinned and walked me over to the bed, I tried my best not to wince. Placed neatly on the bed was a light pink dress for me, I frowned. I hated dresses, they're itchy and other Pokémon, male Pokémon to be specific, tease and flirt to me about it. I looked up at my trainer and faked a smile. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, not being careful of my side at all. I winced and let him dress me up. I knew I was only getting dressed up to cover my bruise.

After I was dressed, my master placed a collar on me. It was attached to a leash, so I wouldn't escape. I sighed softly, quietly enough so he wouldn't hear as we headed out the door into the world. I looked around, it was just perfect outside. The sun was shining, a clear blue sky, grass that's flourishing. I took in the air, much better than the air inside the house, it reeked of fear and sweat.

I was torn away from my thoughts as I felt a tug on my collar. I began to walk as my trainer did, cowering away when other Pokémon looked in my direction. I was embarrassed, tears pooled up in the corner of my eyes. I wiped them with my tail swiftly, I just wanted to leave this hell of a trainer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pokémon Encounters

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 2 - Pokémon Encounters

Embarrassment is one thing, humiliation is another. Moments after we had left the house, a wild Houndoom strutted up to me while my trainer was distracted by a couple of women, speaking to them in a flirtatious manner. He was usually like that with all women, he's a vile human. I'm just relieved no woman has fallen for him, they most likely would've been abused like how I have been.. I snapped out of my thoughts when the Houndoom caressed my left cheek with his tail. I winced, that cheek is sore from a slap a few days before.

"My, my. What an _adorable_ little Espeon, where have you been all my life, cutie?" He slurred as he flashed a toothy grin. I cringed slightly, Pokémon like him are just, ugh. I looked away and stepped back slightly, my voice as quiet as the squeak of a mouse. I'm not much of a speaker, but when I do, I'm barely even audible.

"I'm no cutie, leave me alone." I noticed he eyed at my dress, smirking. Perverted mutt. Other Pokémon were watching what was going down, my cheeks flushed a dark pink. I didn't want to be here.

"Don't deny it, you're more adorable than a Sylveon. That's saying something." He grinned again, inching closer and closer by the second. This brought back memories, _Sylveon._ Why did he have to say Sylveon? I felt tears sting my eyes as I used the move "Psybeam", a ray of light emitted from the crimson gem on my forehead, flashing in the Houndoom's face. He stumbled back as the move faded, eyes squinted and looking around. I stepped back with widened eyes, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me. But it worked, he was confused. Now was my chance, I walked away from the dark dog Pokémon towards my trainer.

I approached my trainer as the women walked away, they had a unpleasant look on their face. My trainer sighed and looked down at me, saying nothing and grabbing ahold of my leash. He bounded forward while giving me a tug, insisting me to move along.

Ten minutes later, we ended up at a forest. It wasn't a dark and creepy forest you see in those movies, there was just enough room for sun to shine through and there was vegetation flourishing everywhere. The forest slightly eased my throbbing head, I didn't even notice I had a headache.

"You wait here, I'll see if I can catch another Eevee. A good one too, not like you, you're a failure." My trainer spoke harshly before he stormed off, I flattened my ears slightly and sighed. I should be used to it by now.. Why aren't I? I laid down and waited, letting the sun hit me and warm me up.

I waited for a good half an hour before I heard rustling in a bush, or some type of forestry nearby. I stood up, alert, and listened. I was ready to attack, I didn't want to be picked on like before. If it was my trainer, then I'd sit down and wait for him. I _have_ to be obedient. I stared at the bush when suddenly a head popped out, soon the rest of the body. It looked at me and I returned the gaze.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help me, save me

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 3 - Help me, save me.

(Authors note: How's the story so far? Hopefully everyone's enjoying it! Yes, the chapters are really short, I know. I'll type more from now on! (•ᴗ•) )

A Pokémon stepped out of the bush, my body was on full alert. I tensed, more than I already was. It was a black and yellow ringed Pokémon, it was relatively small, but larger than me. It was an Umbreon. It caught my gaze and stared at me, it seemed to flatten its ears and shrink to the ground slightly.

"I-I don't want trouble, I'm just trying to get some berries. I smelled some close to here.." It spoke, more like stuttered. It was a male, telling by his voice. I narrowed my eyes, I didn't trust him yet.

"You aren't here to do any harm?" I looked at him straight in the eyes, those blood red eyes. It was a color I saw too often.

"N-No! I'm telling the truth.." He whimpered, I almost felt bad for being so assertive. I lowered my stance and sighed.

"Sorry. Go ahead." He sure seemed relieved.

Umbreon's POV

I didn't expect to see another Pokémon here, especially one with.. what she's wearing. She doesn't seem like a wild Pokémon, she probably has a trainer.

She sat down and watched me. I kept my ears flattened as I slowly walked closer to her, I just wanted some berries. I smelled some earlier, pecha berries I'm assuming. They're sweet, my favorite. I raised my nose slightly and sniffed the air, I could smell them. There was also something else, something sweet other than the berries. Maybe it came from her? I sniffed once again, it was addicting.

I looked at the female, an Espeon. I was curious about her, her attire, her scent, why was she even doing here in a forest if she probably had a trainer and a home? Maybe I should ask her. I want to get to know her..

Xavia's POV

I watched the Umbreon pass by me. He did something I wouldn't expect from a stranger. He sat down in front of me and asked me a couple of questions. I tilted my head slightly, confused. He was practically trembling earlier.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you a wild Pokémon?" He spoke softly, maybe he wasn't much of a talker too. I shook my head.

"I have a trainer, I'm waiting for him." I tried to keep my responses concise, I didn't know this Umbreon.

"Oh, that explains why.. what's with the outfit?" I looked down at my dress, my cheeks flushed.

"I-I, well, my trainer had me put it on." I stammered, embarrassed. I hated this thing.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.." He seemed to gaze in my eyes, an apologetic look in his crimson orbs. I shrugged, smiling it off.

"It's okay, I know you don't see Pokémon wearing something like this too often." I sighed, then my mind wandered. I felt myself disconnect from reality as I focused on my thoughts. Maybe.. just maybe, no. It's dangerous, but I'm tired of this. Maybe I could tell him my situation, he could possibly help me. I'm guessing he's lived here, he probably knows his way around.. I blinked a few times as his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Are you okay?.." He stared at me worriedly, I nodded.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.. what's your name?"

"Well ok.. It's Umi, boring I know. Yours?" Umi, huh? That's a cute name.

"Xavia, and it's not boring. I think it suits you." I smiled at him, he returned the friendly gesture. My smile soon faded, the air became thick. I gulped, should I tell him?

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey, Umi?.. um, the reason why I wear this dress is because m-my.." I stammered, tears pooling in my eyes. I never told anyone this.

"Shh, take your time. Deep breathes, Xavia." He comforted me by wiping my eyes with his tail, gazing at me in deep concern. I sniffed quietly and nodded, taking a few deep breathes before continuing.

"My trainer.. he abuses me. W-When he caught me, he planned to evolve me into a Sylveon. I didn't come out like he wanted.. I'm an Espeon. He's been upset and taking his anger out on me since, it's.. been so long. I need to escape, please, help me Umi.." I cried out, sobbing and shaking. He scooted close to me and wrapped one of his arms around me, staying by my side until I calmed down.

"He hurts you? What a horrible human, of course I'll help you Xavia. I know we just met, and all, but I want to help you. No one should go through that.." It's like he knew just what to say, I sniffed again and looked in his eyes. They were comforting too.

"Thank you.."


	4. Chapter 4 - Risking your life, for me?

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 4 - Risking your life, for me?

I bit my lip, looking at Umi worriedly. He looked back at me and smiled softly, this calmed me down slightly as he bit and tore at my dress. I didn't know wild Pokémon could be so nice. It's been a while since I've been in a forest. He was careful to not hurt me, but was being rough enough to tear my dress. I heard a loud "rripp" before I saw my dress fall to the floor. I sighed in relief and stepped away from the dress, looking at the dark Pokémon. He wasn't looking at me, but at my side. He had a angry look in his face, I flattened my ears. No one ever saw my bruises, what would he say?

"He did _this_ to you?" He emphasized the this, his voice wasn't as quiet and shy as before. He stared at me, stepping closer to inspect the purple bruise. I gulped and nodded. He growled, loud enough that I was able to hear. He soon relaxed to nuzzle my head, sighing. I was in pain, mentally and physically. I ignored my side before but it hurts now, there's a throbbing ache.

"We should go before he comes, can you get my leash off?" I murmured, nuzzling Umi's chin in gratitude. I didn't expect anyone to help me, I always assumed other Pokémon wouldn't want to get involved in something like this, afraid to get hurt themselves. Umi nodded, getting behind me and nipping at my leash until it snapped. I took in a deep breath. I could breathe better, my throat was squished in that thing.

We took a few minutes eating some berries he had been looking for earlier, they weren't bad. I don't know where we will be going, or how far we'll go, but I'm aren't safe here. _He_ isn't safe here anymore, either. He became involved in my life, there's consequences for that.

"Full, Xavia?" I nodded, licking the sweet tart taste off my lips. He returned the nod and stood by my side. "I don't know where we could go, but anywhere is safer than here, huh?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yes, you aren't safe either.. why did you decide to help me? We barely met." I was curious, we were almost complete strangers aside from knowing each others names. He thought for a while, silence filling the forest air.

"I didn't want you to suffer any longer, you don't have anyone, I think. You shouldn't be going through that. I don't know anyone either, it's nice to have company too." He sighed, the edge of his lips curling up in a shy smile. I felt a smile creep up my face after those words.

"Thank you Umi, I really appreciate it.. we should go now, my trainer is probably returning now." He nodded, instantly standing up. He started to walk forward, looking back at me. I walked alongside him.

"Feeling ok?" I nodded, my side wasn't hurting too much.

A good ten minutes passed before I heard rustling in the bushes near us, Umi heard it too and stopped. His ears were raised high, his paws dug in the ground slightly. I scooted close to his side, I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

Luck wasn't on my side today because my trainer stepped out, a new, shiny red and white pokeball in his hand. He caught us. I felt my face go pale and my body freeze up. No, we have to get out of here!

"Well, look at this. What did I tell you Xavia about leaving?" He glared daggers at me, stepping forward and grabbing ahold of my right ear. He lifted me off the ground as I whimpered and squirmed. Suddenly everything went by as a blur. Umi snarled like a rabid dog and jumped up from his hind legs, biting down on my masters arm. I heard a scream of pain as I was dropped. My ear and side throbbed.

"Run Xavia!" Umi exclaimed, letting go of my masters arm and nudging me forward gently. I ran off in one direction, both Umi and my trainer trailing behind me. My heart raced, like Rapidashes thundering through a field. "This way!" Umi ran past me into a hole, I followed closely behind him. I glanced back, my trainer wouldn't fit. We stopped running to catch our breaths once we knew it was safe enough. Through our breathing, I heard my master yell, "You won't ever be safe Xavia, I'll find you and you'll regret _ever_ escaping!" I felt shivers sneak up my spine, we were in deep trouble now.


	5. Chapter 5 - UnBEARable Jealousy

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 5 - UnBEARable Jealousy

Umi and I walked through the dense forest, he was a few steps ahead of me. My head hung, I was deep in my thoughts. I'm not free yet, my master- er, old master is coming for me. Umi's a target now too, he helped me plan my escape. I sighed, I didn't know what to do or where to go. Was this all worth it?

"It's definitely worth it, it's better than being beat senseless." I nearly jumped out of my fur, I didn't realize I was thinking aloud. "How long have you been dealing with him?" He slowed down his pace to match mine, I thought about this.

"Ever since I evolved into an Espeon, and that was a little over half a year ago.." Umi turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Half a year and you didn't say anything?" I flattened my ears, I didn't want to get anyone involved. I stayed silent, he noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry, it would've been better to tell someone than to suffer." I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I lifted my head up to look at the sky, the sun was setting. Is it dangerous at night? I didn't know much about the outside world, not since my trainer took me in.

"The suns setting, should we stop and rest for the night?" I queered, speaking softly. I wasn't used to speaking to others.

"Yes, we should. There could be some dangerous Pokémon lurking out at night. Want to find a cave?" He looked at me and stopped, examining his surroundings. I nodded, it's better than sleeping out in the open forest. "Then lets go, Xavia. Please tell me if your side starts to hurt." He gazed at my bruise momentarily before walking again, I stayed by his side.

Not too long from now, we found a small cave entrance thanks to Umi's ability to see in the night.

"I'll go inside and see if it's occupied, wait for me okay?" I nodded as he headed inside. I sat down, waiting until he came out. I began to doze off to the sound of crickets until I heard a loud yelp from the cave, jolting me awake. Umi ran out and stood next to me, he had the look of fear in his face. A big, brown Pokémon came out roaring. An Ursaring.

"Please, don't be angry! I didn't know you were in there!" Umi cried out, the peeved off bear continued his tantrum and stormed toward us. Umi and I stepped back.

"We have to fight him off, he won't calm down!" Umi exclaimed, glancing at me before preparing a Shadow Ball, letting it grow. Immediately I knew he had little to no experience in battling, he didn't place his paws in the ground. He'd get launched back.

"Umi no!" I yelled, it was too late. He let the Shadow Ball go and was recoiled back about ten feet. He gasped and fall on his back. I ran back to help him up, glancing at the bear. Direct hit, but it did almost nothing. This only made Ursaring angrier, stomping his paws and roaring. I nudged Umi up and stepped forward, confronting the bear.

"I got this!" I said to Umi, if there's one good thing that came out of being with my old trainer, he trained me well. Really hard, almost to the point of exhaustion, but well. Psychic moves were effective against him, lucky me. I quickly prepared one of my moves, Attract. It wasn't my choice to learn this move, it was my trainers. I wouldn't have picked it myself.

I swayed my tail as I looked up at the Ursaring, gazing up at him and fluttering my eyelashes in a flirtatious way. This slowed him down as he stared at me, getting caught in my trance. I winked, hearts appeared in the bears eyes.

Umi's POV

I groaned, bad idea. I should've let her finish. I sighed, I'll remember next time. I was standing back, watching the.. battle go on. I frowned and watched as the Ursaring fell in Xavia's trance. I felt jealousy bubble in my chest, I wanted to help her and get this Pokémon out of here. I watched for a couple seconds before realizing, jealousy? Where did this come from? We just met, and I'm feeling jealous? I flattened my ears slightly, what was happening?

Xavia's POV

It worked, what move should I use next? I doubt Ursaring would attack under my spell. I decided to use Psychic, digging my paws in the ground for some stability as I prepared a ball of glowing matter in front of my face. I let it charge as the bear got closer, then let off my attack. The ball shot a beam of the matter at the bear, it yelping on impact. The Ursaring fell backwards, then got on its two paws and scrambled off. I grinned, I won the battle.

I heard movement behind me, turning around quickly. It was Umi, I sighed in relief.

"You ok?" I asked, inspecting him for injuries. He shook his head.

"That was amazing, you fought of one of the bullies in this forest! The only move I know is Shadow Ball, I wouldn't have been able to take him on." I beamed, then sighed tiredly. I charged the beam too much, it drained most of my energy. He noticed my fatigue and nudged my good side gently. "Let's go, you're tired. We can rest here for the night." I nodded, sleep was what I needed. I dragged along after him, laying in the entrance of the cave.

He laid next to me, not too close though. A foot of space between us. I stretched my paws out in front of me and curled my tail around my hind legs, glancing at him with half lidded eyes. He was staring out, the moonlight hitting his jet black pelt. His crimson orbs seemed to glow in the light, as well as his rings. I blushed to myself, he was pretty attractive. How did I not notice before?

"Umi?"

"Yes?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Thanks for helping me, and coming along. You didn't have to.." I trailed off, "you know you're a target now, right?" He sighed, nodding.

"I know, but something told me to help you. I don't know what, and I dont know why. I'm glad I did though." He smiled, I returned the friendly gesture. I laid my head on my paws and gazed into the darkness.

A few minutes after our short conversation I began to doze off. Umi on the other hand was shivering like crazy. I got up and laid next to him, curling up close to his fur. It was thin, unlike mine. Mine was thick, it kept me warm.

Umi's POV

I looked down at her in surprise, I didn't expect her to get so close. I blushed lightly and started to say something, stopping abruptly when I saw her face. She fell asleep. I sighed and draped my tail over her back, laying my head next to hers. She was warm, really warm. Her body heat quickly warmed me up. I soon closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I haven't slept as good as I did in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Sweet Confession

Healing Old Wounds - A Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 6 - A Sweet Confession

Umi's POV

My right ear twitched, opening my eyes. I squinted, it was day. I was woken up by the light sound of snoring. I yawned softly and stared at the cave floor for a while until realizing that Xavia was still next to me! I blushed lightly, looking at my side. There she was, snuggled up into my fur. This only made my face heat up even more, she was so warm. I sighed, laying my head on my front paws and waiting until she woke up.

I watched her as she slept.. No, don't be creepy Umi! I thought, returning my focus to the dozing Espeon. I gazed at her face, it was thin, feminine, beautiful.. She had this small little button of a nose and big eyes, ones I could get lost in. I sighed, gazing at her for a while more until she shifted. I panicked and quickly looked away, pretending to watch birds.

Xavia's POV

I mumbled something as I felt my conscious come back to me, rubbing my eyes with my paw. I yawned, rolled onto my back and stretched my paws out. I felt something beside me, something warm and furry. I tensed and quickly opened my eyes, soon calming down as I realized it was Umi. I sighed and turned back onto my stomach, looking sleepily at him.

"Good morning Umi, did you sleep well?" He quickly nodded, he didn't look at me. I did see some redness in his cheeks. Maybe he was hot?

"I did, better than I usually do. How about you Xavia?" He looked back at me, the redness was gone. I nodded and smiled lightly, I felt some way about him. I felt.. safe with him. Maybe it was just me yearning for someone to talk to, or maybe it was something else, I sighed. "Are you hungry? I know where some berries are around here." I snapped out of my thoughts, I was pretty hungry. I haven't eaten in the days before. My stomach growled loudly, that only proved my point.

"Very, I haven't eaten in days.." He looked at me worriedly, nudging my cheek gently and standing up. He stretched as I stood up, doing the same.

"Let's go find some then, you can eat most of the berries. You need them more than I do." I didn't argue, I was _starving_. He started off to the right, I walked by his side. I noticed he didn't make eye contact with me whenever we talked, I wondered why.

"Umi?" He didn't look at me.

"Yeah?"

"You won't look at me whenever we talk, is everything okay?" He tensed a bit and looked at me, I studied his face. He seemed fine.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He looked away again, taking a left. I sniffed the air, I could smell something sweet. Probably the berries.

I looked back at Umi, he did have an attractive face. He looked strong, but also had soft eyes. Whenever he looked at me it didn't feel like a hard stare, it felt more like a gaze. I don't see how I failed to notice this before. I wanted to study his body but that'd be weird, I decided against it and blushed lightly. "We're here." I nearly jumped out of my fur, I'd been so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were at the berry bush. I quickly let my blush fade away and looked at him, then at the bush. I sniffed the air, they smelled very sweet. I looked at Umi. "Go ahead."

I nodded and started picking berries off of the bush, eating a few at a time. They were incredibly sweet, but I loved sweet things so I didn't mind.

Umi's POV

I sat behind her, watching her devour the berries. She really was hungry. I sniffed the air, I didn't only just smell pecha berries. There was something else, I sniffed again. Was it coming from her? I leaned forward and sniffed, it was from her. I blushed and nearly buried my nose in her fur. She smelled so.. good, so sweet. It was a different sweetness than that of the berries, it was softer. Like wind blowing on lavender.

The smell was driving me insane, it was addicting. I had to hold myself back so I didn't sniff her fur, she'd see me weirdly.

I wonder if she tasted like she smelled.. My cheeks heated up immensely, no Umi; don't be a pervert! You don't know her and she doesn't want that. My eyes gazed down her frame as she ate, she was really pretty. Beautiful, in fact. She was small, delicate, she had soft, light purplish-pink fur, and a thin tail. If she was a wild Pokémon, I could see all the males wanting her.

This made me frown, the thought of other Pokémon craving her. I quickly stopped, I was frowning? I got jealous again, what was wrong with me? Was I.. falling for this Espeon?

Xavia's POV

I stopped eating berries and licked my lips, I ate to my heart's content. And my stomachs. I looked back at Umi, he was lost in thought. I got up and nudged his cheek gently, which snapped him out of it.

"I'm done eating, I saved you the rest."

"O-Oh okay, thanks Xavia." He stuttered as he approached the bush, eating the remaining berries. I laid down beside him and leaned my head on his left hind leg, he looked down at me and grinned. I grinned back, I really did feel safe around him. Something about his aura, it was calming. I felt protected, though I could protect myself, but it felt nice having someone here. I looked up at his face, blushing a shade of pink. He was a very attractive Pokémon.

He finished eating and caught my gaze, I saw his cheeks heat up. I held the gaze, both of us blushing. I felt my heartbeat speed up, I could hear it pounding in my chest. He suddenly broke the gaze and cleared his throat, stammering.

"W-Well we should get going, you don't need anymore berries right?" I sat up and nodded, the heat leaving my cheeks. What was I doing? I mentally scolded myself, you probably weirded him out! But why was he blushing? Why was _I_ blushing? I'll ask about it later, we have to focus on getting away from my old trainer.

My old trainer, I nearly forgot why we were here. I had gotten so caught up on being with Umi that I forgot why I was even with him, I was.. happy, for the time I wasn't thinking about my ex-master. Umi made me happy. I smiled, I haven't smiled in forever.

I looked at Umi and smiled at him, he stared at me for a couple of seconds; then returned the smile.

"Let's go."

We spent the last couple of hours walking until it was the afternoon, the sun was at its peak. It was hot, even through the trees. I was panting lightly. I'm pretty much the Pokémon of sun, so it didn't bother me too much. Umi, on the other hand, was the opposite, he thrived in the night. He was sweating, soaking his fur and panting hard. We needed to find water, a pool or something. The shade didn't help him too much.

I turned my head to look at him worriedly. "Just hold on a little longer Umi, we'll find some water soon." He nodded weakly, he couldn't speak through all of his panting.

An idea suddenly came to mind, hopefully it would work. "Go to the shade and wait there." I gently ushered him to shade, closing my eyes and trying to vision my surroundings in my head. I focused for a couple of minutes before a map of the area appeared in my head. Thank Arceus to my psychic powers. There was a pond of water not too far from here, we just had to turn left. There was also a dock, following the ocean. There was a boat that was ready to leave soon. We could get on that and get far away from my old trainer, would Umi want to go that far?

"There's a pond not far from here, follow me Umi." He looked weak, tired, and very thirsty. He needed water now. I used the move protect over his head, it shielded some of the sun out of his way. He looked at me as he followed closely.

"Thank you.." He sounded weak, I nodded and continued walking alongside him. I could see the pond up ahead.

"It's right there Umi, just hold on." I encouraged him, letting him lean on me slightly as we walked. We got closer and closer, until we were at the pond. Almost immediately Umi laid down and lapped up the water, I did the same. I kept an eye on him, he seemed to get his strength back slowly. I sighed in relief, how did he survive so long in this heat? Maybe he stayed in caves, or stayed close to a pool of water.

A few minutes had passed, Umi had just finished drinking. He sighed and licked his lips.

"Thank you Xavia.." I smiled at him and nodded, walking over to him and sitting next to him. He laid his head on my shoulder, sighing. I let him rest, we had some time before the boat would leave.

Did he already know about the boat? Would he even want to leave? A bunch of questions filled my mind. I sighed, I'll ask him about it before I make any big decisions.

"Umi, there's a boat close by. It'll take us to another region, I'm planning on getting on it. I don't know if you'll come, I understand if you'd rather stay." I felt sadness build up in my heart, I wanted him to stay by my side. I've grown close to him in these past two or three days. But it's his choice.

I realized then that I had feelings for him, strong feelings of love. I loved him, I wanted him by my side.

He thought about this for a while, then grinned at me.

"I was planning to leave anyways, I'm positive I want to go with you. I'm staying by your side Xavia." I grinned, I was more than relieved.

"Phew, I'm glad. I didn't want you to leave my side, thank you for helping me get this far Umi.." I looked at him, more into his eyes. He did the same, we gazed into each other's eyes for a while until he started leaning in. This made me blush, what was he planning on doing?

Umi's POV

I wanted to kiss her so bad, I was already leaning in. I blushed dark red, it was definitely visible through my fur. I loved her, I wanted her to be mine, to be my mate. I fell so hard for her.

My heart was pounding through in my chest, it was screaming at me to make my move. My body acted on its own, I connected our maws together and kissed her lips. Hopefully she felt the same way.

Xavia's POV

He pressed his lips against mine, I blushed heavily. I felt myself melt into the kiss. I returned it lovingly, closing my eyes slowly and feeling my heart race. He loved me.. and I loved him. I definitely needed him by my side now.

We kissed for a few minutes until he broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva forming from our lips. I opened my eyes, he was looking at me with love in his crimson orbs. I gazed into his eyes while he looked into my violet ones. I smiled at him, he did the same.

"I-I love you Xavia.." he whispered, this made my heart skip a beat. I leaned my head on his gently, sighing. The sun was setting, we'd been here longer than I thought. The moon was rising, shining it's light over the pond and over us.

"I love you too Umi.."


	7. Chapter 7 - Anywhere With You is Home

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon love story

Chapter 7 - Anywhere With You is Home

We had fallen asleep. We were laying next to each other near the pond, his head on top of mine. Everything was bliss for a couple of hours, we had confessed our love and fell asleep side by side, he was even planning to go with me on the boat. Absolutely perfect.

Now comes the hard part, being in a relationship while I'm trying to get away from my old trainer. He's in even _more_ danger now, if my old master ever finds out that we're together.. He'd use him against me, he'd hurt him. He'd _kill_ him and watch me suffer..

I'm not letting that happen, I'm going to protect him. We'll protect each other, maybe after this dies down we'll find somewhere to settle down.

It was early dawn, I'd been awake for a few minutes now. The sky smelled misty and it was a little cold. I shivered as the cold morning air penetrated my fur. The sun was out but the rays were still weak at this time of day. I snuggled into Umi's fur, so warm.. I sighed, not daring to move much so he wouldn't wake up. We needed all the rest we could get, depending how far we're planning on going.

My mind came across the idea of a relationship, we don't know each other too well but almost immediately; we had chemistry. We definitely needed to take this slow, it was my first time "dating." I wonder if it was his too? I'd ask about that later. We shared our first kiss last night, short and sweet; but passionate, I could feel the love radiating off of him. I smiled at the thought, I was excited for many more kisses to come.

I felt shiftment beside me, he must've woken up. I heard a quiet yawn emit from him, cute, I thought. I looked at him and he returned the gaze, he had this cute sleepy look in his eyes. I giggled quietly and nuzzles his cheek with mine.

"Good morning Umi, how did you sleep?" I spoke softly, it too early in the morning to be loud.

"I slept well, I got lots of rest. Hopefully you did too?" He yawned, grinning at me. My heart fluttered and I nodded, suddenly feeling shy. I stood up and stretched my paws out in front of me. I felt my back pop and I sighed, standing up.

"We should get something to eat first before we head out for the boat, it leaves at about noon." He nodded, at the talk of food his stomach growled. I heard it and giggled, heat immediately filled his cheeks. I kissed his nose reassuringly. "Don't be embarrassed Umi, it was cute." This only make him redder, which made me giggle more, which made him even redder and so on. Eventually I broke the cycle by nudging his side and lapping up some water from the pond. He did the same, we both quenched our thirst before heading out for berries.

"Can we get pecha berries? That's all I really eat, I love sweet foods." He asked, looking at me and grinning. I giggled and agreed, I was fond of sweet foods too. I wasn't picky so I'd eat almost anything, but I preferred sweet. "Yes!" He immediately sniffed the air and followed the scent of the berries he loved so much. I stayed by his side and grinned at the excited Umbreon.

Not too long later we were filling our tummies with the berries. I licked my lips and sighed, looking over at Umi. He seemed to be finished too.

"Ready to go? I know where to go, it's not too far from here." He nodded confidently and stood up as I started walked in the direction of the boat. We walked for a while before doubt clouded my mind again, I wasn't taking him away from anything right? This was his home after all. "Umi wait.."

He stopped and turned his head to look at me, he gazed at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? You sound upset." I didn't realize I sounded so sad, I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"I'm not taking you away from your home, right?"

"No you aren't! Yeah I lived here for my whole life but there's nothing for me here, with you is where I want to be. You're my home, hun.." I smiled, I felt much better. Hun. He just called me hun, I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"Alright, I just want to make sure Umi. And hun, huh?" He blushed, stammering as he spoke.

"W-Well it just came out b-but if you don't like it then I won't-" I cut him off with a short kiss to his lips. He immediately stopped rambling and stared at me, grinning and blushing. "Sorry, I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Of course I like it, I love it! I love that you have a pet name for me already Umi." We both smiled at this and continued walking. I felt his tail curl around mine, I sighed in content. I curled mine around his and swayed them together, giggling softly. I was happy with him, I felt complete with him. I was extremely glad he was staying by my side.

The thought of why we were getting on this boat in the first place slipped in and out of my mind. I stood on the dock next to Umi, looking up at the enormous ship in front of us. There were loads of people here, accompanied by many Pokémon too. I felt nervous, I had never been on a boat before. My old trainer barely let me go anywhere and never told me anything. I didn't know what region we were in. This was all new to me. I glanced over at my love in worry, he saw the concern in my eyes and placed a kiss on my gem.

"We'll be okay hun, at least we're getting away from here." I sighed, he was right. Anywhere was better than here, where a maniac was chasing after us.

I wanted to ask him about what region we were in but I felt embarrassed, was I dumb? Any other Pokémon would've known this by now, would he see me differently.

"Uhm Umi?.. I-I'm sorry for being so dumb but what region are we in? My old trainer never told me anything.." I felt shy, embarrassed, stupid, you could name it all. He heard the embarrassment in my voice and nuzzled my cheek affectionately. He smiled at me.

"We're in Sinnoh, don't call yourself dumb when you're not hun." I smiled and nodded, Sinnoh huh?

I looked up at the sign hanging above the dock. I decided to let this sign choose where we'd reside. "Where are we going Xavia? I'll let you decide." He nudged my cheek gently and waited patiently for me, he secretly wished we'd settle down somewhere warm.

I stepped back, gazing at the sign. Alola. We'd reside in the Alola Region.

"Alola, is that okay?" I looked into my lovers eyes, his beautiful crimson eyes. I wanted him to be okay with where we'd stay, I wanted his approval. He grinned and licked my cheek a few times, swaying his tail happily.

"Of course it is! I was hoping you'd choose somewhere warm. Even if you didn't it wouldn't matter much to me, anywhere with you is my home. _You're my home._ " I felt my cheeks heat up immensely, my heart felt so warm. I leaned my head on his gently, I loved him very much. He was my home, he was where I belonged.

"I'm happy to hear that love, now let's go before the boat heads off." He nodded and we both stood up, walking past strangers quickly. I hopped on the boat, Umi following closely behind me. We walked towards the middle of the boat, I glanced around. It seemed Pokémon friendly so I wasn't afraid of being kicked off.

"There's a berry bar over there, are you hungry? I could get us some pecha berries." I looked past him, there was an area where a human stood behind a long table full of different types of berries, and other foods. I nodded, I didn't realize how hungry I was. As if on cue, my stomach growled at the mention of food. I giggled and watched Umi as he walked off towards the bar. I swayed my tail slowly, I was excited to be going in a new region. Deeply nervous too, the reason we're leaving is because a _maniac_ of a trainer is chasing after us. I sighed, flattening my pointed ears ever so slightly. I hoped peace and quiet wasn't too far from now.

"I'm back hun! I got lots of berries so eat up!" He sure sounded enthusiastic. He dropped many berries onto the boat floor, munching away. I leaned down and ate to my stomachs content, filling up quickly due to my rapid eating.

Moments later we both sighed, tummies full and happy hearts. I licked my lips for any remains, stretching and popping my back. I nuzzled my love's cheek, so soft.

"We should look for a room, my paws are killing me." He nodded in agreement, all of our paws were aching from walking miles and miles away from where we first met. Umi lead the way, which I did not complain. I followed closely and glanced down, his tail was swaying as he walked. I grinned and nipped at his tail gently. This made him blush and grin, glancing back at me. I trotted next to him and matched his pace. I squinted my eyes and peered ahead of me, there was a sign not too far from here we walked. If we turned the rooms would be lined up on the left. Umi grinned and nudged my side gently, it seemed to heal. It no longer hurt and he hadn't been looking at it anymore. The bruise was most likely gone.

"This way!" Umi sprinted ahead, turning left. I stayed by his side the whole time until we found an empty room. He stood up on his hind legs and reached up, turning the doorknob with his mouth and opening the door. We both walked inside. It was a decent sized room, big enough for the two of us. I hopped on the white, cushiony bed and sighed, stretching then laying down. He closed the door and locked it, settling down next to me.

"Nice bed, isn't it?" I grinned at him, the bed was much more comfortable than the cave and the grass. He nodded and snuggled close to my side, yawning.

"Very.." I giggled softly as he began to doze off, he must've been tired from all that walking. I sighed, relaxing my body. I closed my eyes, we'd be in Alola soon.

Unsuspectedly, someone else was aboard. The very person who promised to find me, him. On the opposite side of the boat was my ex trainer, gazing out at the ocean as the boat began to move. He grinned to himself, swearing on his life he'd catch us both.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Troublesome Day

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon Love Story

Chapter 8 - A Troublesome Day

My head was bashed onto the hard wooden floor. Straining to keep my eyes open, I glanced over at Umi's lifeless body. My old trainer had killed my lover. I felt blood gushing out of the side of my head, another fresh wound. I coughed up blood as I was kicked in the stomach, my whole body felt as if I were on fire. Tears stung my eyes as I silently wished for the release of death. I looked up, he was staring back at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm going to beat you until you're near death, let you heal, and beat you again. You'll live a life of torture."

I screamed and jolted up from my nightmare, tears and sweat dripping from my face. Umi woke from the sudden noise, moving over to my side and nuzzling my cheek. He had a worried look on his face.

"It's okay, shh. Calm down hun, you're safe. I'm here." He whispered, trying to calm me down. I leaned into his touch and cried, squeezing my violet orbs tightly. I was scared that he had found us, that he had killed Umi. My whole body shook as I sobbed, I was terrified. I didn't feel safe on this boat anymore, I just wanted to make it to Alola already. "What happened hun? Bad dream?" Umi whispered again, looking down at me as I had my break down. I nodded, taking a few deeps breaths to calm down enough to speak.

"I did.. my old trainer found us and killed you. I couldn't do anything, I just saw your corpse. H-He threw me onto the floor and kicked me.. I couldn't see, I couldn't breath, I felt like I was on fire.." I teared up some more as the nightmare replayed in my head.

Umi stayed silent for a couple of minutes, soon sighing and draping his left arm over me. He pulled me close and kissed my gem, then licking my tears away. I closed my eyes and sighed shakily, calming down in his hold.

"I can't promise nothing won't happen, but you're safe. I'll always be here hun, always by your side." I smiled a little at his words, he could calm me down so quickly. I nodded and closed my eyes again. It was still dark out, maybe the sun would rise soon. I know I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, I was fearful for another nightmare.

"Do you want to go back to sleep Umi? I can't sleep so I'll stay awake." I spoke softly, my voice slightly raspy from the crying. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"And let my love stay awake alone? Of course not, I'll stay up with you." He nuzzled my head lovingly, draping his tail over mine. I smiled, feeling grateful for him.

I looked up at his ears, his rings were glowing a dim yellow. I glanced back, his tail ring was glowing as well. I grinned a bit, his rings made him look cuter than he already was. I licked his neck, then snuggling in his neck fur. I yawned tiredly, I wanted to go back to sleep. I shook my head, rubbing my eyes with my right paw. I wouldn't go to sleep, I'd have another nightmare. I snuggled against my mate and sighed at the warmth.

A few hours later the sun came up, lighting up the room we were in. I stretched and heard a satisfying "Pop" coming from my back. I yawned softly, I was tired. I nuzzled my mates cheek and heard my stomach growl, breakfast time.

"Let's go get breakfast hun, I'm pretty hungry." He grinned and nodded, kissing my cheek before walking over to the door. I watched as he stood up on his hind legs, turning the doorknob with his mouth and opening the door. I giggled quietly, it was cute whenever he did that. I wouldn't have been able to, we're both pretty small Pokémon but I was smaller.

He held the door open for me. 'Such a gentlemen', I thought as I grinned. I kissed his cheek and thanked him, walking out the door. He walked out and let it close. I lead the way towards the berry bar, my mate at my side. I felt his tail curl around mine as we walked, I smiled at him and he did the same. "I think there's showers here for Pokémon hun, do you want to go there after eating?" I asked, I was sure there was dried blood on my fur that i'd love to wash off.

"Are we showering together?" He grinned at me, making my cheeks heat. I thought of what could happen if we showered together.. I shook my head, we were too early in our relationship to do that.

"I-If you want, I definitely don't mind." I giggled quietly, walking up to the berry bar. Umi nodded and grinned, he enjoyed the fact that we'd shower together, as a couple. He picked up some pecha berries in his mouth. I did the same, walking away from the bar and placing the berries on the ground.

Umi dropped his berries and nudged my cheek gently, "I want you to eat first Xavia, you're my first priority." I looked at him, licking his cheek a few times and swaying my tail across the floor. That made me feel warm inside, I was happy I had someone that cared for my well being so much. I smiled and nodded, eating some of the berries. I licked my lips and looked at you, he was watching me and grinning. I ate a few more and nudged the berries to you.

"You eat now hun." I licked my lips as he ate most of the berries, nudging the last to me.

"You can have this one, I'd rather you be full."

"But hunn!"

"No buts.. except yours." I blushed a shade of red, giggling quietly. He giggled and grinned, blushing a little as he eyed my body a bit, quickly looking into my eyes. I ate the last berry and got up, stretching lightly.

Umi suddenly got up very quickly and glared at something behind me. I stood up straight and turned around, there stood a Flareon eyeing my rear. I frowned a little and flattened my ears slightly, standing beside my mate.

"Well, look at this beauty. I haven't seen you around, where you headed? Maybe I could come along?~" He spoke in a husky tone, one that I found uncomfortable.

"We're FINE, thank you." Umi managed to say through gritted teeth, he felt very possessive of his mate. He wanted no male to hit on his mate. She was his.

"Aww, man, don't keep her all to yourself. Who is this anyways, babe? Your brother?" The Flareon raised at eyebrow at Umi, then winking at me. I felt disgusted, it was pretty clear who Umi was to me.

"My MATE. Now back off." I growled quietly, Umi stepping in front of me slightly. I sighed and nuzzled the back of Umi's head, I didn't want him to become too angry. This Flareon wasn't nice worth the energy.

"C'mon baby, you and me. Ditch this freak and come with me, I have something.. big for you, if you'd like.~" I cringed, he was disgusting. I exhaled in annoyance as he puffed out his chest of fluff. This was enough for Umbreon, he tackled the Flareon and practically snarled in his face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you brain-dead? For the love of Arceus back off of my mate!" He growled in his face and walked away from him. The Flareon got up and huffed, shaking his fur and walking away.

I sighed, looking at Umi's face. He looked very upset. I kissed his muzzle and nuzzled his head, looking into his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry hun, calm down. He's just stupid.." He exhaled softly and looked back into my eyes.

"It just pissed me off that he knew you weren't available but tried to win you over, in front of me too." He closed his eyes. I licked his cheek a few times in an attempt to calm him down.

"You know that no one will ever take you away from me hun, I'm yours. And if, or when, we mate it'll become official.. don't worry." I smiled at him and kissed his nose, he seemed to relax and smiled back at me. His cheek was tinted red too, he was blushing from what I said.

"Alright.. I'm sorry. I just got possessive. I-I really do love you.." My heart skipped a beat, this was the first time he had said he loved me after we confessed at the pond. I smiled from ear to ear and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too Umi.."

We made it to the shower room, there were big stalls with a bathtub and a shower. Umi and I stepped into a stall and he locked the door with his mouth.

"Shower or bath?" My lover asked. I looked at the shower, it was made for Pokémon. There were buttons on the shower wall for cold, warm, and hot water. I looked at him and grinned, walking towards the shower.

"Let's shower, together.." I blushed at the thought of us showering. Apparently Umi did too because he was blushing dark red. He stepped forward and pressed the button for warm water, looking at me. The water turned on and sprayed over us, I sighed and closed my eyes. I looked up so the water hit my face, it felt nice. I shook my fur and opened my eyes, turning so the water hit my side, washing all the dried up blood off.

I looked at Umi and grinned, then blushed as he kissed my lips. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were pink. I closed my eyes slowly and leaned in the kiss. His lips were soft and he tasted like pecha berries.

We kissed in the shower for a few minutes before I broke the kiss, opening my eyes. I didn't want to go too far, I didn't know if he was comfortable with that yet. Umi opened his eyes and grinned, nuzzling my wet cheek. I grinned and looked at the ground, there was a bottle of shampoo. I used my telekineses to pick up the shampoo and pour some on my fur. Umi seemed a little surprised at this but quickly shrugged it off, watching me and grinning. I smiled at him and picked up a scrunchie, washing my fur well. After scrubbing, I rinsed all the foam off.

"Your turn hun!" I giggled, picking up the shampoo again. My mate giggled and nodded, letting me pour some shampoo on him and scrubbing his fur. He closed his eyes and sighed, he thought it felt nice to be cleaned. I stopped scrubbing once he was covered in foam. I giggled quietly and nudged his cheek. "You look cute, my foamy baby." He blushed and giggled, shaking his head and standing under the water.

"I don't think so, I look funny!" He shook his fur and turned off the water, grinning at me.

"To you, to me you look adorable." I sniffed his head, he smelled like shampoo. "You smell good too!" I giggled and walked away from the shower, walking over an air vent and letting my fur dry. He giggled and stood next to me, licking my ear a few times. I twitched my ear and sighed, it'd be evening now.

We walked out of the shower together, walking to the front of the boat and sitting down. We stared at the ocean, the sun was setting over the water. I sighed, it was beautiful. "It's pretty isn't it?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the ocean. Umi wasn't looking at the water though, he was looking at his mate. He had this Pokémon that was much more beautiful than the scenery that was in front of him.

"Yeah.. she's very beautiful." I looked at him, he was talking about me. I blushed dark pink and smiled, leaning my head on his neck. I sighed, staring off into the distance.

I really could spend the rest of my life with him, I could run away from my ex trainer for the rest of my life and not care because I had Umi with me.

I felt ready to take my relationship with him to the next level, even if it was a little early compared to other relationships. I blushed, I was ready to mate with him. I buried my face into his neck and sniffed, he smelled musky. His scent really came out after the shower, before it was covered from all of the other scents. I blushed some more, his scent was attractive.

I looked up at him, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. He blushed and kissed my lips, swaying his tail slowly. We both closed our eyes and kissed each other passionately. We didn't have a care in the world right now, if anyone was watching us, that we were in danger, this was our moment. We kissed for a few more minutes until the sun went down, the stars coming out. Umi broke the kiss and opened his eyes, gazing into mine. I sighed and gazed into his, smiling and leaning my head on his.

We both stood up and looked at the stars. I felt his tail slowly curl around mine, making me smile. I curled mine around his tail tightly and sighed, I was happy.

I was about to say something until I heard a "whizz" near my ear. My ear burned, making me quickly turn around. My eyes widened at the sight, he was there. He was here, on the boat. He had a pistol aimed at me, grinning. Umi had seen him and formed a big enough shadow ball to throw him off guard. He was thrown back from the recoil, but he quickly recovered.

That's when all hell broke loose, people were screaming and running around, pushing things over and jumping overboard. Umi looked over at the ocean, we weren't safe here anymore. He saw lights in the distance. Alola.

"Quick, jump!" He yelled as we climbed onto the edge of the boat. As I jumped I felt pain flare up my in left hind leg, screaming before I was muffled by the water.


	9. Chapter 9 - Strength

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon Love Story

Chapter 9 - Strength

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness of the day. I shivered, why was it so cold? I let my eyes adjust and looked around, I was on the beach. Why was I here?

I tried to stand up but ended up crying out in pain, my left hind leg was burning. I laid down on my stomach and winced. I could feel the salt water in my wound.

Everything suddenly came back to me, he attacked us on the boat. My old trainer. I looked around frantically for my lover, he was nowhere to be seen. I thought of the worst possible scenarios. Wherever he was, I hoped he was safe.

I curled up in a ball and waited for Umi, I was worried sick. I was freezing, the sea was too cold, even for my thick coat. I was about to cover my face with my paw until I heard footsteps, perking my damp ears. It was Umi. I smiled weakly at the sight of him, I was extremely relieved he was okay.

"Umi!" I stood up shakily, hopping on my legs that weren't injured. I squinted my violet eyes, he had berries in his mouth. He placed them down and licked my cheek lovingly, sighing worriedly.

"I'm here, I'm fine. Please lay down love, you're injured.." I nodded and sprawled out on my stomach, nuzzling my head into his neck fur. I sighed, he was warm.

Umi's POV

During my little adventure I had dried off, I just wanted to keep my mate warm.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that man for what he did to you.." I growled. Because of him, my mate was injured and was most likely scared of out her mind.

I sighed as Xavia nudged my neck gently, looking down at her.

"Thinking about vengeance won't help us right now, I'm sure you're aware of my leg.. We need to get off this beach and move inland." She pulled her head away from my chest, looking up at me with those sparkling eyes. Even though she was in pain, she smiled. I swiftly nodded as I took in her words, she was right.

"Alright, but eat first Xavia." She agreed non-reluctantly and leaned down, eating all of the berries I had brought for her. I saw her pucker her lips, they were probably sour. I let out a soft giggle at her cute expression as she grinned.

"Thank you Umi, now let's go." I helped her up as she stood with shaky paws, leaning her against me as she wobbled. I wondered if I should've had her rest on my back, she most likely would've protested saying I "needed my strength." I could tell she wasn't used to being reliant from when I first saw her. I sighed as we started off, I had seen a city not too far from here. I was sure there was a Pokémon center there to care for my mate's injuries.

Xavia's POV

Nearly an hour had passed after we left the beach, I was beginning to grow very tired. I felt the energy seep out of me with each step I took. Umi noticed this and was watching me very closely, often asking me if I wanted to rest. I always said no, the faster we get there the better.

"Cmon hun, a little more. Hold on for me, please.." He spoke worriedly, his voice quivering slightly. He was terrified he'd lose his mate. I nodded as I dragged on, I had to keep moving. Before I met Umi, all I wanted was death. I didn't want to suffer anymore beatings, but now all I wanted was to live and prosper. I wanted a life with my mate, a life free of danger and fear. I looked forward, I'd do this for us. I've never had anyone to rely on or had anyone care about me, I wasn't about to leave that person now. I began limping a little faster but also watching my pace. I felt Umi's gaze as I sped up, my tears twitching as I heard him giggle softly. "Look at my little bundle of energy go." I felt the crooks of my mouth inch upwards into a smile, we'd be okay. We continued like this for a while until we saw the red roof of the Pokémon center. I heard my mate sigh in relief and trot up next to me, leaning towards my face and giving my left cheek a soft lick.

"What was that for Umi?"

"For being so strong, now come on. We're nearly there."

( Wowow sorry for being gone so long! I haven't been motivated for the longest time and I've been busy with a lot, I'll try and update more for you guys who still read this! Shoutout to TheLastGarand for helping me with grammar, they're amazing. I suggest checking them out! :] )


	10. Chapter 10 - Treatment

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon Love Story

Chapter 10 - Treatment

We had made it to the Pokémon Center. With a sigh of relief, Umi held one of the doors open with his side. I felt myself smile at the chivalrous act and gave his cheek a small, appreciative lick. His face beamed with love and quickly rushed to my side after I was in safely.

I turned to look at the person standing behind the counter who had watched us walk in. She wore a white hat with a small pink cross displayed on the front, her rose colored hair in two loops on the sides of her head. She wore a pink, knee length dress that frayed out at the waist, and a white apron. This lady's appearance screamed nurse.

My assumptions were correct when she had joyfully said,

"Welcome to the Poké Center! How may I-.. Oh, you sure do need help.." Her voice became more serious as she noticed my injuries. "Comfey!" She yelled as a flowered ring-like Pokémon rushed over with a small grey cart. It had a small orange face and a few leaves around it's head, it had no legs or arms and floated midair. I was slightly confused as the cart was being pushed by seemingly nothing, I decided not to question it. Next thing I knew Nurse Joy hoisted me up on top of the cart, the Comfey soon pushing me through the emergency room door that was to the right of the registration area. This is where I'd be treated for my wounds.

Umi's POV

I watched as Xavia was taken away, letting out a prolonged sigh as I felt the weight of worry lift off my shoulders. "We'll make sure she's taken care of, little Umbreon." Nurse Joy spoke in a soft voice as smiled down at me and rubbed my head, I didn't necessarily enjoy it but I let her since she was helping my mate. "Would you like to wait in the Waiting Area?" I nodded, I hoped I would see her soon. Nurse Joy began walking through a door that was to the left of the registration area, following closely behind. The sound of her footsteps and the pitter patter of my paws hitting the marble-looking floor. I peered through windows as we walked through a hallway, there were sick Pokémon sleeping on beds and injured Pokémon receiving medicine or bandages or their wounds. I swallowed heavily, my mate did get shot. Would she have to receive a lot of treatment?

I snapped back into reality as I ran into Nurse Joys calves, quickly walking to her side and looking up at her apologetically. She let out a short giggle and motioned her hand toward five seats leaned against the wall. "Here you are, just wait here as Espeon is being treated. You'll be able to see her soon." She rubbed my once head before she walked back the way we came from. I sighed and stood in front of one of the chairs, hopping onto it and sitting down. I curled my ringed tail around my hind legs, I wanted to see her now. I wanted to see if she was okay, I needed to be by her side and comfort her. I frowned as I thought about what happened on the boat, I failed to protect her. I let my mate get injured. I felt tears sting at the corners of my crimson eyes, blinking the tears away quickly. I could only sit there solemnly, waiting.

"I just hope she's okay.."

Xavia's POV

I grinned weakly at the Comfey, it had cleaned my wound with a gentle spray of Water Gun a few moments earlier. My leg was now being bandaged up by Nurse Joy. I felt much better, they had gave me some pecha berries and water earlier. I felt my energy coming back to me, I felt strong enough to use my telekinesis if I needed to.

"Feeling better?" The Comfey asked with a warm smile, I nodded. "That's good! We're almost done, we're just going to attach a crutch to your leg to take some of the pressure off. Don't be running around, okay?"

I grinned slightly, "I'll try not to, doc." I said in a playful tone. The Comfey laughed and floated towards a counter to grab the crutch, bringing it back once Nurse Joy had finished bandaging my leg.

A few minutes later, the crutch was attached to my leg. Two bands attached to the crutch was tied around my leg so it wouldn't come off accidentally. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Could I ask something before I go?" I needed to know what island we were on. The Comfey nodded.

"Anything! What is it?"

"What island are we on?"

The Comfey seemed confused that I didn't know where we were but they didn't know my story.

"We're on Melemele Island! Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Before I could say anything else, Nurse Joy picked me up and held me in her arms as she gave my head a kiss, smiling as she set me down.

"All done! I'll take you to the waiting room where Umbreon is waiting for you!" I felt eager to see my mate again, I wanted him to see I was doing well. I nodded goodbye to the Comfey as I slowly walked out of the room with the help of the crutch, I was glad I wasn't limping anymore. Nurse Joy guided me down a hallway that lead to the Waiting Room. She walked in front of me and motioned her hand towards Umi, who was slouching on one of the seats in the room. I felt myself smile as I saw him. Umi noticed me walk in the room and immediately his energy changed, his ears perked at the sight of me and hopped off the chair quickly.

"Xavia!" He called out as he ran towards me, nuzzling my cheeks and head lovingly once he was in front of me. I sighed happily and nuzzled his chin, burying my face in his furry neck momentarily. I felt him lick my head repeatedly, then pulling away. Umi was nearly smiling ear to ear, his face beaming. "I missed you so much, are you okay? God, I'm glad you're okay." He sighed heavily and nuzzled my cheek once more, I could tell he really worried about me.

"I'm fine hun! Look I'm all bandaged, see?" I stuck my left hind leg to the side, Umi's eyes looking down at my leg. He nodded and kissed my snout.

"Good, does it hurt? Are you hungry or thirsty? I could get you-" He was cut off by a short kiss to his lips.

"Umi! I'm okay, I'm not in any pain right now. I don't need anything, they already gave me food and water. Let's just get out of here." I could see Umi's cheeks redden slightly, I enjoyed making him blush. I found it cute on him.

"O-Okay, let's go hun." He kissed my small nose and looked up at Nurse Joy, who was watching the entire time with a big grin on her face. She nodded and stepped aside, letting us walk by her. The three of us walked to the front door, I looked back at her one last time and walked out with Umi by my side. "Where should we go? We're in Alola, a region we've both never been to. I don't want to bring him up.. but what about your old trainer? He's most likely following us." Umi's tone wasn't as cheerful as before, he sounded upset and a bit angry at the mention of my ex trainer. I sighed and looked at him, I didn't know what to do. I felt safe with him but I knew we weren't safe.

"I don't know. We should find a city and rest there, maybe a Pokémon hotel or on the streets?" He nodded and looked around, spotting a couple signs at the Pokémon Center's parking lot.

"Over here! There's some signs that could lead us to the closest city." He nudged my right cheek before walking towards the signs, following after him. I did walk reasonably slower than I did before I was injured, but at least I was walking on all of my legs instead of limping. One of the signs said "Hau'oli Outskirts" and under it said "6 Miles Away." I assumed it was a city but the more rural area, obviously.

"Should we head there hun? It's close." I looked at Umi, the sign did say it was 6 miles. The only other sign was pointed to the beach we ended up on.

"We should, we could find shelter there. If you get tired tell me okay? I'll be more than glad to carry you!" He grinned, I imagined myself laying on his back. I giggled quietly at the thought and nodded, giving his left cheek a lick.

"I'll make sure to, let's go."

(Sorry for not uploading much! I just haven't been motivated lately, I need ideas and I need to be PUSHED to upload chapters. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story! To those who stayed, thank you! Love you guys 3)


	11. Chapter 11 - Making it to the Outskirts

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon Love Story

Chapter 11 - Making it to the Outskirts

Xavia's POV

Umi and I had been walking for a while, maybe for about an hour and a half. I sighed tiredly, wanting to rest but not wanting to bother my lover. He did say I could lay on his back if I wished, but I didn't want to cause him any strain.

"Tired love?" He looked over at me, nuzzling my left cheek gently. I couldn't hide anything from him even if I wanted to. With a short yawn I nodded, smiling at him warmly.

"A little. My paws hurt." I said while stretching my front paws one at a time. My injured leg was causing me the most discomfort, especially with the crutch. It was as if I had a cast on and wasn't able to move it at all. It felt stiff and sore. Umi stopped walking and perked his ears slightly.

"Let me carry you then Xavia!" He seemed more than eager to, nudging my side gently. I grinned and thought about it, sighing and giving him a nod of approval. He swayed his poofy tail excitedly and crouched under me, positioning himself under my stomach and slowly lifting me off the ground. I giggled girlishly and rested my right cheek on the back of his head, smiling and closing my violet-colored eyes halfway. "Better?" He asked in a soft tone, turning his head slightly to look back at me. I momentarily gazed into his eyes, they were the color of rubies. Only the most vibrant in the entire world, and they were mine to look into. He continued to walk towards the direction of Hau'oli, the up and downs of his steps making me drowsy.

"Mhmm. Thank you hun." I mumbled tiredly, nuzzling the back of his head affectionately.

Umi's POV

I felt overjoyed to be carrying my lover, I wanted to aid her in any way that I could. I was silent as I looked up in the sky, the sun was setting and the sky was beginning to turn into a mural of warm colors, orange and pink colors filling my point of view. I looked ahead of me and focused on finding the city, I wanted to find shelter before the sun set completely.

Thirty minutes had passed now and all that could be heard was the slight rustling of grass as I walked and the near silent breathing of Xavia. She had said nothing for a while so I assumed that she had fallen asleep.

The sky was now a dark shade of blue and purple as the moon came up. I wasn't worried of being out in the dark, I thrived during the night. What I was worried about was getting my mate inside, I was protective over her and would never forgive myself if anything else happened to her. I frowned slightly, I had already let her get injured by her ex trainer.

My rings on my forehead, legs, ears, and tail gave off a dim yellow glow, lighting the area around me. I saw other yellow lights in front of me a bit away, the town most likely. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, hopefully there would be a Pokémon Center that we could rest in, surely they wouldn't mind.

As I made it into the town, I studied the surrounding area. Not many houses, 30 at most. There were a lot of tree farms, they had various types of berry trees. Many that I was unfamiliar with, I only liked Pecha and Oran as of now. I stopped beside one that held Oran berries, a yellow pear looking berry, and a blue diamond shaped acorn looking one. I contemplated on whether or not I should pick them, glancing back to look at my mate. She was still asleep. I needed to get food for us, mostly for her. She was my top priority.

In effort to stay as quiet as I could not alert any humans, I planted my paws firmly onto the ground and charged up a small shadow ball. I shot it at the Oran tree then closely listened for humans, once I knew it was okay I repeated the process twice. I walked towards two Oran berries that fell and ate one, then looked at the yellow berry. I sniffed it, taking a bite out of it before puckering my lips. I spit it out and licked my lips, shaking my head slightly. It was sour, I didn't enjoy sour foods. Sweet berries were my favorite. It immediately reminded me of Xavia, her scent smelled fruity and flowery. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I grinned.

Shaking my head, I looked at the berry that resembled a blue acorn and decided not to try it right now. I picked up one of each berry in my mouth the to the best of my ability, maybe Xavia would like these. With a full mouth, I wandered off to look for a Pokémon Center.

It didn't take too long to notice the white and red building, walking inside after the doors opened automatically. I squinted my eyes slightly at the bright white lights, my eyes were still adjusted to the darkness outside. I noticed a nurse standing to the left organizing something at her desk. Walking over to a couch on the right, I placed the berries down. I felt some movement on my back and turned my head to look, there was Xavia with her eyes half open and a sleepy expression on her face.

Xavia's POV

I let out a prolonged yawn as I sleepily looked at Umi, smiling at him.

"Sleep well, love?" He asked, crouching down so I could get off. I nodded and carefully got off of his back. Stretching my front legs as I looked around, it seemed like another Pokémon Center.

"Are we in Hau'oli?" I looked at him with a bit of confusion, placing my front paws on the couch beside us and hopping up with my right hind leg. I laid down the best that I could and tried to get comfortable, noticing two blue berries and a yellow berry next to me.

"Yes we are, while you slept I walked over here. Also those berries are for you, I know you like Oran berries. The others, I'm not sure what kind they are. Maybe you'll like them too?" He grinned proudly, hopping up on the couch beside me and laying by my side. I snuggled up close to him and licked his chin.

"Thank you Umi, sorry for unexpectedly sleeping on you."

"It's alright hun, I thought it was cute anyway." He giggled quietly, my cheeks turning a dark shade of pink at his comment. I looked at the berries, they seemed appetizing. The problem was I had already gotten comfortable. I grinned slightly as the red orb on my forehead glowed, my violet-colored eyes glowing as well as I lifted the berries and moved them in front of me with my psychic powers. I set them down and the glow faded, turning my head to look at Umi.

"Wh.. I haven't seen you do that before!"

He looked surprised but managed to grin, nudging my left cheek gently. I giggled quietly at his reaction, looking down at the berries in front of me and taking a bite of the Oran berry. I looked back at him as I chewed.

"Well, I used to battle the gym leader's Pokémon. I trained a lot for them and used my psychic abilities a lot. So I would say I'm pretty experienced at battling, I think." I said with a mouthful of berry, swallowing it after and eating the rest of the Oran berry. I didn't know if battling was a good thing or not, especially with how much my old trainer trained me. Whenever I did something wrong, he'd get mad and hit me. I flattened my ears slightly as I recalled all of the times I've been abused by him. Umi noticed my change of mood and kissed my cheek lovingly, draping his right arm around my back. I smiled slightly at him and sighed, inspecting the yellow berry and taking a small bite. I let out a small "mm," it was tangy and a little sour but I enjoyed the taste. Umi watched me eat the berry and scrunched his face in disgust, nudging my side playfully.

"I tried one of those and it was disgusting, I hate sour food! I enjoy sweet a lot though, so uh...you're my favorite!" He attempted to flirt with me but failed, blushing a dark red. I began laughing quietly and leaned against him gently, him blushing even more.

"Oh Umi, that was so cutee!" I grinned as my laughter died down, looking up at him lovingly. He huffed a little and grinned, kissing my red gem.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

A few minutes went by, nothing being said, just us two cuddling and enjoying each others company. The nurse of this Pokémon Center walked towards us and gave us a blanket, smiling and rubbing both of our heads. She didn't seem to mind us being here, I was just glad we had somewhere to stay for the night. She walked into another room and let us have our time together. I snuggled against his side and closed my eyes, him doing the same. We soon fell asleep from the exhausting day we had.

Little did they know, someone was at the Pokémon Center they had found earlier.

"Hello sir, what are you here for?" Nurse Joy asked the man, it was the nurse that had given Xavia the crutch.

"Have you seen an Umbreon and Espeon together? I'm looking for them."

"Yes I have, they came in earlier. The Espeon had a bullet wound and a few scratches. Who are you?" She was confused on why the Espeon had been shot, nearly no one in the region carried a gun. If there was a problem between people they'd usually have a Pokémon battle.

"I'm their trainer, someone had hurt them while we were on a cruise and they jumped overboard, scared." She studied the man. He had a grey hoodie on and dark blue jeans, red sneakers and was fairly pale. He had dark brown eyes and short, messy blond hair. She didn't necessarily trust him, she'd call someone later.

"Oh...well I don't know where they went, I treated the Espeon's injuries and they left afterward."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Was all he said before he abruptly walked off. Once Nurse Joy knew he was gone, she got out her cell phone and called the police. She described the man to them and asked for them to keep an eye on him. She also told the police about the Umbreon and Espeon, and how the Espeon had been shot. After talking for a few minutes, the call was ended. The Comfey came out and tilted its head worriedly, floating next to her.

"Oh Comfey, I hope those two are alright."

(Hopefully you guys are still reading. To everyone that still is, thank you for being patient with me! I really appreciate it. :3 Also, a big thanks to TheLastGarand for helping out with the chapters. I recommend to check them out! Their stories are amazing and they recently started a new one too!)


	12. Chapter 12 - A Feathered Friend

Healing Old Wounds - An Umbreon x Espeon Love Story

Chapter 12 - A Feathered Friend

Xavia's POV

I yawned and stretched out my limbs groggily, wincing slightly in pain as my left hind leg stung a bit. I had forgotten that I was injured. I sighed and blinked a few times, letting my violet eyes adjust to the bright white light. I sat up slightly once I was adjusted and I looked around. Were we in Hau'oli already? I looked down at Umi. His eyes were slightly open, looking up at me. I grinned a little and leaned down, nuzzling my thin snout against his chin.

"How long were you awake?" I tilted my head slightly, sitting up with my injured leg hanging over the ledge of the couch.

"Not too long, I woke up almost as soon as you did. How are you feeling?" He sat up beside me, rubbing his fluffy cheeks against my neck.

"Okay, my leg didn't bother me too much." I sighed in a relaxed manner, closing my eyes momentarily as he snuggled my neck. "We should get going, we're not in Hau'oli City yet, right?" Umi pulled away from my neck and looked at me, glancing out the door then at me again.

"I don't think so, this place looks pretty small. It must be further in the island." He hopped off of the couch and swayed his ringed tail slowly. "If you need help getting down I'm here love." I nodded and scooted towards the edge of the couch, gently stepping down and sighing. I grinned at him and slowly began walking towards the door.

Both of us walking out the door, we looked around. Confused, I looked at Umi.

"Uh.. Do you know how to get to the city?" He shook his head, neither of us had been here before and we couldn't ask a human. They wouldn't be able to understand us. As we both looked around, thinking of what to do, a blur flew by us at a fast speed. I stepped back a little from the unexpected blur rushing by while Umi circled around me a bit. The blur slowed down until it was in front of us, a black and white bird smiled at us.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here, you look pretty lost." The bird spoke as it flapped it's wings, flying down until it was on the ground in front of us. I looked at Umi, he was looking at me with a suspicious look. As he was about to speak I interrupted.

"Yes, we are. We're trying to get to get to uh.. Hau'oli City. Do you know how to get there?" I noticed Umi was pouting a little but he let me speak.

"Oh of course I do! My trainer and I.. Oh! I haven't introduced myself, the names Poppy!" Although I flinched at the word "trainer" since it held plenty of bad memories, I grinned a little at his enthusiasm.

"I'm Xavia, this is Umi. Now what were you saying about your trainer?.."

"Oh! Well I was going to say that my trainer and I are heading back to Hau'oli, we came here to visit his parents. I'm sure he'd let you tag along!" I looked at Umi, he shrugged a little and looked at Poppy.

"Could you give us a moment to talk over it, Poppy?" He asked, the energetic bird nodding and stepping back to peck at the ground. Umi gently pulled me aside and whispered.

"I don't know.. We barely met him Xavia."

I sighed, I understood his uncertainness.

"I know Umi, but would you rather walk all the way there? Especially with my injuries?" He looked away momentarily, he knew I was right.

"Alright, we'll have to be careful. I'll be by your side the whole time." He nuzzled my cheek and turned back to look at Poppy, who was occupied eyeing some pebbles. I smiled a little at how protective Umi was, I never had that in my life before. "We decided to take your offer Poppy."

Poppy looked up at us and grinned, jumping up with his blue feet and hovering in air. "Splendid, I'll show you where my trainer is now. Follow me!"

Poppy led us to a small, white, green roofed cottaged. It looked homey, the polar opposite of the shack my old trainer stayed in. There was a young man placing his luggage in the back of his car, he was tan and had short, dark brown hair. "Come, come. There he is!" Poppy flew up to his trainer while we stayed a bit behind. He let out a couple of loud chirps that got his trainers attention, flying towards us so his trainer could see.

"Well, who are these Pokémon, Poppy?" He grinned kindly and walked towards us, bending down on one knee and rubbing both of our heads one at a time. I flinched a little and moved my head back but relaxed when I realized he wouldn't hurt us. The man stood up when Poppy flew in front of his face, motioning towards the car with his multi-colored beak. "Oh, they want to come along?" The man looked back at us, humming a little and shrugging. "Why not? There's no harm in doing so!" He grinned and closed the trunk of his white car, walking to the left side of the car and opening the door for us.

"That's our queue Umi." I stood up and walked towards the car, Umi staying right by my side. He helped push me up in the car before he got in himself. The man closed the door and opened the drivers door, Poppy zooming in the car and landing on the passengers seat. Poppy glanced back at us excitedly while Umi and I were snuggled up together on the back seats.

"I already said goodbye to my family so we can just go now, the trip won't take too long." The man told us as he turned on the car, reversing out of the parking lot. "And just so you know, my name is Guapo." As he drove away I looked up and out the window, seeing everything blur by.

"Much faster than walking, huh?" Umi grinned, nudging my chin gently.

"Definitely. I think we can trust Guapo, we don't have to worry about him." I sighed and laid my head on the seat. Umi saw this and slid his right paw under my chin, laying his head over mine and curling around me. I giggled quietly and closed my eyes, feeling a little drowsy. Guapo glanced back at us and smiled, turning on the radio and keeping the volume on low.

"Tired love?" Umi mumbled, yawning a little and nuzzling the back of my head.

"Yeah, I think we have enough time to nap. Don't you?" I grinned, curling my thin tail around me.

"I think so too." He closed his crimson eyes, both of us resting on the trip to the city.

"I hope we'll be safe soon, for good."

"Me too, Xavia."

A hooded man watched as the white car drove farther and farther away. Little did Guapo know there was harm in bringing the pair along.


	13. Sorry

I'm sorry to anyone who has made it to this point in the story. I'm discontinuing the story.

I hope you all aren't upset, I'm just not motivated or inspired to write anymore. It's become more of a burden than something fun to do.

I'm too busy in real life to continue this story anyways. You all deserve an author who writes way better and has a good uploading schedule :,[

Probably go to UmiTheUmbreon's account, they post amazing stories and upload pretty frequently.

Sorry again, I love you all and thank you for reading. If I ever get my motivation back, maybe I'll continue it. Don't get your hopes up though. Thank you.

\- SilverwindStories


End file.
